


Territorialize

by deadfvrst



Series: Aparkalypse [1]
Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Awsten-centric, Gen, Short, Weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 16:39:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14193210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadfvrst/pseuds/deadfvrst
Summary: “ ‘It’s like, I don’t know. It feels like it isn’t real...’ “





	Territorialize

“I am not, dickmunch.”, Awsten said defensively.

His hand curled around the phone, as he spun around in another circle, sat in the desk chair.

“No, I just— Right, okay. But I’m saying like, you don’t know that and I wouldn’t want you to even it was true. So? piss off about it.”, His tone was light, a murmur of humour threading between the harsh words.

His leg shook almost involuntarily, and– was it hot in here? He pulled at the collar of his t-shirt absently, it was kind of warm.

He rolled his eyes, “Yeah, but who cares? The point is it’s private and personal so it doesn’t matter if I’m ‘aware’ of it, which I may or may not be, and it certainly doesn’t matter if I didn’t or do... or something.”, He bit his lip to stop from laughing at himself. It was totally dumb, this whole conversation. 

Awsten’s head lulled back against the top of the char, his whole body slumping further as he pushed himself to spin a little faster. The ceiling was kinda gross from this angle, all popcorn and lightly yellowed with age.

“Who says I’m not? I could be doing so many things right now, like solving all those puzzles with the one missing pieces— One missing pieces, ha-ha whatever.”, He sat back up, pushing the chair away from the wall slightly.

“Me?”, he smiled, “Oh, I’m so sorry. I hadn’t realized. Huh? What was that? I can’t— No, really. What did you just say?”, the line was static.

“Yeah, hi. Yeah,” he nodded.

“Oh, well.”, he shrugged.

“No, it’s cool. Talk to you later.”, he hung up.

 

(&?)

 

“Hello?”, Awsten answered.

“No, I haven’t seen him around lately.”, he was sat on his bed, “But you know what’s weird? I could’ve sworn we talked like a week ago, but there’s no call history and I hardly remember it.”

...

“No, you, not him. I don’t know,” Awsten frowned, “It’s like there’s this been this weird– I don’t wanna say energy but, I’ve been feeling super out of it.”

...

“Right, but it’s been,” he started, “Kinda, my mood’s been all over everywhere. I’ve been fucked off for at least a few days, dude.”

...

“I guess it’s like, I’ve been having trouble telling the difference between when I’m awake and when I’m— yeah, yeah, but I don’t know what that’s— exactly.”, he nods.

“No, I definitely haven’t seen or spoken to him.”, Awsten rolled over onto his back, feeling a rushing sensation in his head. He melted a little into the mattress to see if relaxing would cool the rush, but it did nothing.

He shook his head, “Okay. See ya.”

He hung up, and sat up slowly, leaning his weight on an arm behind him. He dropped the phone in his lap and brought his hand to rub at his temples. He frowned, what was he doing just then?

 

(&?)

 

“Okay, So,” Awsten’s pacing back and forth in the small patch of clean space in his room, “Something fucking weird is happening.”

...

“I mean,” his voice was frantic with please-believe-me, “I have a few ideas, but it’s– they’re weird, okay?”

Okay.

“Okay,” Awsten stopped pacing, “I think I’m tapping into another dimension when I’m calling you, but only you, and I only exist when we’re talking.”

...

“Okay, so dimension is plausible, thank you,” he sighed in relief, “But— Right, so I’m transported here and I’m not remembering my time here. And, while I’m here, I don’t remember outside?”, he tried breaking it down.

“No, I mean.”, he sat on the ground cross-legged, “I’m– I, uh, have no fucking clue what to feel.”, shuffling around the mess around him, he looked for a pen. After a second he found an uncapped sharpie that just barely marked his skin. He drew a smiley face on the back of his palm, phone nestled between his ear and shoulder.

“Yeah, okay. Call back, though. I wanna see if this’ll work.”, he hung up.

 

(&?)

 

“What’s up?”, Awsten greeted. He was in the desk chair, sat still.

“No, I’m good.”, he puzzled, “Why?”

The room was still in disarray. 

“Yeah, yeah.”, shaky legs.

“Yeah,” he nodded, eyes wandering the seam of his sweater and down to his hand. The faded ink was rubbed off for the most part, but still visible. 

“Hi– what?”, Awsten blinked, a pressure seeping into his skull. Pulsating, phantom pain. He shook his head and threw his body back forcefully enough that the wheels of the chair squeaked and moved with him, trying to escape the ache.

“Huh?”, he could hear fine, “Yeah, I’m here.”, but the pain in his head was still numbing.

He could feel himself tearing up at the headache, “— Okay, okay. Yeah, no. I’m sorry, but I have to– I’ve gotta go.”, he hung up, burying his face in his arm.

 

(&?)

 

“It’s like, I don’t know. It feels like it isn’t real, like we’re not really talking. Like, it’s what people think conversations sound like but it’s all– it’s all one-sided.”, the headache hadn’t ceased, but it wasn’t any worse either.

“Well, what the fuck do you think?”, he asked, “I can hardly breathe here and I can’t remember a goddamn thing beyond these– these– these fucking phone calls.”, he screamed. 

The clutter of the surrounding room was tall and long. Which doesn’t make sense, Awsten frowned. He looked around but there were no walls where they should’ve been, just the contents of his room and from there it was space. White, empty space.

“Where are you?”, he asked, but he let go of his grip on the phone. It slid down into his lap, and onto the ground as he stood up. He stared around himself, openmouthed. 

The big white nothing around him echoed, “Hello?”


End file.
